


sunset

by Argentina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: “It’s not your fault, you know,” A voice tells him. He snaps his head up to make eye contact with Baz.“Yeah, yeah,” Simon manages to croak out, his voice breaking. It’s only two words, and he can barely speak without making it blatantly obvious that he’s crying.“Believe me,” Baz emphasizes, moving closer to Simon’s side. He has a look on his face, and although Simon can’t quite place it, he’s glad that it’s not pity, because he’s not so sure he could handle that right now.~aka my take on the immediate aftermath of the Mage's death





	sunset

Simon stands on the grass, looking hopeless. He picks at the loose strings of his sweater, plucking at the tiny threads and picking the fabric apart subconsciously as he stares blankly at the setting sun. The skies are filled with various shades of orange, encompassing the blue canvas that is slowly fading into darkness.

He killed a person. It’s not something that anyone would be able to easily get over, and certainly not something he’ll ever forget or forgive himself for. It’s not something to be taken lightly, yet there’s no one there to chastise him or punish him or guide him along the aftermath. It makes him anxious and queasy just thinking about the Mage, lying on the floor, lifeless. 

It wasn’t Penny’s fault, he knows that much. It was his, and his only. There’s no one else to blame, and he wouldn’t want the responsibility placed upon anyone else either. 

He’s always been clueless his entire life, but never before had he felt this helpless. He doesn't know where to go from here. 

Footsteps are audible next to him, but he’s far too exhausted and worn out to look at who it might be.

“It’s not your fault, you know,” A voice tells him. He snaps his head up to make eye contact with Baz. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Simon manages to croak out, his voice breaking. It’s only two words, and he can barely speak without making it blatantly obvious that he’s crying. 

“Believe me,” Baz emphasizes, moving closer to Simon’s side. He has a look on his face, and although Simon can’t quite place it, he’s glad that it’s not pity, because he’s not so sure he could handle that right now.

“Okay, yeah,” Simon says, uncertainty creeping into his tone. He just wants to be left alone. 

“Simon,” Baz tries, moving in front of him awkwardly. 

Simon wipes at his eyes with his sleeve and doesn’t reply. 

Baz sighs and wraps his arms around the other boy, causing him to tense up a bit.

“Relax. I’m not going to hurt you,” Baz says, and he realizes that maybe those are the words he should’ve said to Simon a long time ago, because Simon still believes that he tried to kill him more than once. It wouldn't be a complete lie, and Baz feels terrible about that. 

But he can fix things now, between the two of them. You’re never the same person you are when you were longer, so things could be different. Maybe. Hopefully.

Simon returns the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure what i was thinking when i wrote this, but prob the quote from good will hunting?
> 
> robin williams DDDD:


End file.
